The invention concerns a method for operation of a sliding closure for metallurgic vessels, wherein the sliding closure incorporates at least opposingly tensionable fireproof closure plates which are each, slideably opposingly, positioned along glide surfaces within a housing part, wherein spring elements are envisaged for tensioning of the closure plates in at least one housing part, and wherein one closure plate with its housing part can be moved into a closed or open position by a drive member.
Sliding closures are utilized especially for pans or distribution containers of extrusion molding plants for a controlled pouring of steel smelt. Fireproof closure plates and fireproof sleeves utilized for these sliding closures, through which liquid steel smelt flows, as well as a mechanism supporting the same are subjected to relatively strong wear. The plates and sleeves must therefore be replaced frequently.
In order to achieve a high efficiency these fireproof parts are left within the sliding closure and used as long as possible. It has been demonstrated by operating personnel how emptying of pans can sometimes be achieved with aid of closure plates and sleeves with visual control and experience. In reality, however, it has been proven that breakouts occur due to incorrect estimates or insufficient control possibilities, where steel smelt flows in an uncontrolled manner through the sliding closure and damages or even destroys the same. This applies also to incorrect assemblies of the sliding closure where, for example, insufficient mortar has been installed between fireproof parts.